


Pieces of Me

by redrobinfection (ChristmasRivers)



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Photography, Suits, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasRivers/pseuds/redrobinfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is pleased that he had managed to drag Jason to the latest Wayne Enterprises gala, if only for an excuse to see him in one of the sharpest suits Tim had ever seen. But coming home together after a long night, Tim is first distressed and then surprised by the other unintended side effects the night has had upon their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbirdcalling (inkshaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkshaming/gifts).



> Part one of a two-part prompt fill combining six of the seven tumblr JayTim Week 2016 prompts into one fic. In part one: "Suit and Tie", "Tattoo", and "Confession".
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the wonderful redbirdcalling (inkshaming) who dragged me into this whole JayTim mess in the first place ;3

“Ughhh. _Finally._ ”

Tim raised his eyebrows and turned to face the groans and muffled sounds of clothing hitting the living room floor behind him.

“That fancy-ass event felt like it was going to go on _forever,_ ” Jason moaned as he dropped his suit coat beside the bow tie he had already hurled to the ground. “I’m about ready to drop dead…again.” Jason chuckled at his grim humor and Tim shook his head, both for the joke and the coat.

Alfred would be quietly disappointed in them if their suits came back with wrinkles from having spent a night crumpled on the floor of his apartment, but Tim felt about as tired as Jason complained to be, and he couldn’t be any more bothered to pick up Jason’s clothes than he would be to pick up his own once he summoned the energy to strip them off.

Not that Jason was exaggerating when he claimed to be dead tired; that Wayne Enterprises charity event had been one of the longest and most-crowded Tim had ever attended. By the end he had felt like he was about ready to go insane from all the schmoozing and small talk and “Tim Wayne” charm he had been forced to put out. 

But all in all, Tim wasn’t dissatisfied with his night - or with the plus one he had dragged along. Tim grinned at Jason’s finely clothed back as the other man grumbled and attacked his “fancy-fucking” shoelaces with a vengeance. It wasn’t every night Tim got to see Jason cleaned up and in his sharpest digs, after all.

Tim would have to thank Alfred later for the fantastic job the man had done tailoring the suit to perfect fit - the shoulders of the coat straight and sharp, perfectly disguising the corded muscle underneath, while still managing to accentuate the man’s broad back; the length of the coat hugging his sides without a single wrinkle. Tim smiled as Jason bent over and the seat of his perfectly-cut pants stretched tight.

“If you’re done admiring my ass,” Jason shot over his shoulder in a deadpan, “Would you mind finding the hangers for some of this shit? The last thing we need is Alfred giving us his signature disappointed looks for an entire week for undoing all of this laser-precision pressing.”

Tim snorted a quiet laugh. Oh. Well. Ok. Apparently Jason didn’t want to incur the butler’s well-mannered wrath any more than he did. 

Tim dragged himself to their room and pushed his way into the spacious walk-in. When he emerged from the closet, Jason had made his way into the room and tossed the discarded articles of clothing across the bed. Jason’s shirt and undershirt had joined the coat, giving Tim an unobstructed view of the tight muscle and looping scars of Jason’s broad chest and sculpted torso. His gaze was drawn to the v swooping down below the sagging waistband of Jason’s now-unzipped pants, the lines of muscle and bone dipping temptingly into the low-cut boxer-briefs Jason favored. Tim was snapped from his exhaustion-fueled trance by a low chuckle.

“Babybird, you’re practically asleep on your feet,” Jason teased with a fond grin. “Come over here an help me out of these pants while I tug you out of yours.”

Tim laughed and sauntered over. “Is that a proposition?”

“Only one to get you out of those uncomfortable-as-fuck monkey clothes and into that bed with me before we both fall over,” Jason shot back wryly, unbuttoning Tim’s coat and peeling the shoulders back.

“So you _are_ hoping to get me naked in bed with you?” Tim bantered with a growing grin, shrugging out of the coat and tossing it onto the bed beside Jason’s as Jason’s hands went for the bow tie at his throat.

“That was the plan,” Jason murmured distractedly, tossing the bow aside aside and starting in on the collar buttons. Tim pulled the shirt out of his pants and started working the buttons from the bottom up. “And then I plan to sleep from now until patrol tomorrow night.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Tim replied with a wry expression of his own. He had barely slept three hours in the past thirty-six, and he was sure Jason wasn’t much better off. For all that he joked, Tim was pretty sure they’d be be asleep the minute they hit the mattress.

Buttons divided and conquered, Tim peeled himself out of the stiff shirt while Jason’s hands started in on his waistband. Just as Tim began to pull his undershirt over his head, Jason rapidly pulled Tim’s pants down to his ankles, stood up just as quickly, lightly punched Tim in the gut, then _pushed_ \- having apparently decided that now was the perfect time to sucker-punch and shove his boyfriend down onto the bed. 

“Uunnf! Jason!”

“Stay down, Timbo. Easier to yank off your pants this way,” Jason instructed. Tim’s arms and head were still tangled up in the shirt, but he swore he could _hear_ the shit-eating grin in Jason’s voice as he tugged off Tim’s patent-leather shoes and socks in one swipe of each foot.

“The suits are balled up underneath me; I’m crushing them,” Tim shot back as he finally twisted out of the damned undershirt.

“…Oh.” Jason paused, holding Tim’s pants in his hands. “Oops.”

Tim snorted and rolled his eyes as Jason shrugged, tossed the pants over his shoulder flippantly, then levered Tim up and pulled him close. They looked over Tim’s shoulder down at the now-crumpled clothing. Tim blinked. He’d been kidding but actually…

“Oops.” Tim blinked, then blushed as Jason threw back his head and laughed. Tim fought down a chagrined grin and shook his head as he continued their strip routine, crowding the taller man back until he had enough room between Jason and the bed to pull down on Jason’s waistband. Kneeling at Jason’s feet, he grasped the still-chuckling man’s hips and guided Jason around him until he could push the man back against the bed.

“Sit,” Tim grumbled, pushing roughly when the taller man ignored him and persisted in _giggling_ down at him. “You must _really_ be tired because it was _not_ that funny.”

“You should have seen your face, Timmers; that was priceless,” Jason forced out between laughs.

“It really wasn’t,” Tim responded drily, yanking Jason’s pants off with unnecessary force, then reaching for his socked feet. Jason shook his head at Tim’s half-grumpy, half-amused expression and shook with silent mirth.

The socks removed, Tim stood with a groan and shoved at Jason’s shoulders much the way Jason had shoved him earlier. “Go to sleep, Jason; you’re delirious.”

Jason laughed out loud at the quip, but stayed down and Tim couldn’t help but grin down fondly at his adorably loopy boyfriend. Tim pottered around the room a little while longer while Jason lay there - stuffing clothes onto hangers, vainly attempting to smooth out creases, and chasing stray shoes and socks through the doorway of their closet.

Eventually, though, the exhaustion caught up with him and he stumbled back to the bed at Jason’s urging, letting Jason tug him into bed, then drag them both under the covers.

Jason yawned as Tim stretched across the pillows to plug in his phone. He swiped across the screen to check his notifications one last time, then grinned, remembering something from earlier.

“Heh, well one thing to make me grateful for our suffering tonight is that I managed to snap some of the most _amazing_ pictures of you stomping around looking utterly pissed to be having a good time. And looking so good in that suit,” Tim laughed. 

He pulled up one of the photos, a shot of Jason laughing uproariously with Steph over something ridiculous while Bruce low-key glared daggers at them from across the room; then flicked the next, a profile of Jason not-so-subtley glaring daggers at Bruce - for who knows what reason anymore - looking devastatingly handsome with in his suit and a dark, brooding expression.

Jason snorted over his shoulder and scooted closer, reaching for the phone. Tim surrendered it with a grin and rolled over, reaching one arm across Jason’s waist and pressing close to his left side, Tim’s head coming to rest on Jason’s chest. Tim felt as much as he heard Jason’s rumbling laugh as Jason scrolled through the other pictures Tim had snagged that night.

“Good grief, Tim, what is it with you and photography,” Jason began. Tim frowned and lifted his head, opening his mouth to defend himself. “How can you manage to catch so many amazing photos at this level of skill and finesse on just a cell phone?! I mean cell phone cameras have come a long way but still…” Jason scrolled back to a profile of himself Tim had snagged in one of the quieter moments and Tim relaxed again with a smile. 

The photo Jason had stopped on was one that had caught him looking pensive - rather than brooding or angry - and maybe a just a little vulnerable, his expression showing more of what he had really felt at the time than it would have had he felt people were watching.

“These are portrait quality photos. And I didn’t even see you take most of these! What are you? Camera ninja master?” Jason teased, lifting his head to grin down at him. Tim shook his head, but couldn’t suppress a pleased smile as he stretched up to give Jason a brief peck on the lips. Jason leaned into the chaste kiss, drawing it out a few seconds longer as he smiled back against Tim’s lips, then eased them both back to their previous positions. Tim sighed as he relaxed into Jason’s comfortable warmth, quickly lulling himself into a trance by following along with the slow thud of Jason’s heart.

Jason disturbed him gently as he stretched, first reaching around Tim to fumble Tim’s phone back onto the bedside table, and then stretching out his other arm to reach for his own phone.

“Speaking of stealthily acquired photo gems…” Jason trailed off, flipping through his phone. “I can never seem to catch any photos of you…but… Look at this shot of you I managed to snag!”

Tim cracked open eyes he hadn’t even felt close and tilted his head to look at the screen held over their heads. He jolted awake at the image. “Jason! Shit!” Jason chuckled and swiped through three similar images, all clearly taken moments after each other. Jason stopped on the one that was most in focus.

Earlier that night Steph had tracked Tim down - why had she even been invited to that event anyway? - and had cornered him with the clear intent to force him into breaking “Drake-Wayne” composure by any means necessary. In the end Tim had put up a valiant effort, but ultimately cracked - _“Dick told me in all seriousness that he used to call his dick ‘little wing’ long before he started calling Jason that”_ (*). To his horror Tim had shot champagne out of his nose before he could control himself. _“He said_ what _?!”_   Damn. And it had hurt too.

Tim had nearly choked trying to contain the mix of coughing and laughter that had come out of him at Steph’s claim, but thankfully she had chosen a secluded moment to corner him, one when it had seemed none of the other guests were close enough to take notice of his outburst. 

Tim groaned. None except Jason, as luck would have it.

Tim reached for the phone but Jason extended his arm, chuckling at Tim’s moan of distress. “Jason, please…”

Jason had managed to catch a shot of him at the exact moment Tim had bent over to try to keep the champagne from dripping onto his suit, one hand held up to his nose, and Steph arched back in an emormous laugh beside him. It was ridiculous and awful and Tim could feel the shame burning on his face all over again just looking at it.

“I love it, babybird. You’re usually such a stiff at these events. All business and schmoozing and diplomatic robot smiles.” Jason made a disgusted noise. “But Steph got you good. Look at that. _An actual smile._ We don’t get to see those often enough. I’m cherishing this photo forever.”

Tim had to admit that that had to have been the only time that night he had cracked a real smile - it was probably the first time in days he had laughed in a way that wasn’t sardonic or chagrined or deliriously exhausted. And the photo was a true candid, catching the emotion in it’s rawest and truest form. But aside from that, Tim looked _awful_. Maybe that was just his self-criticism making him extra harsh on himself, but to him it looked unattractive and awkward and that had to be the worst side of him a camera could catch.

And as much as Tim liked being behind the lens, he absolutely hated being in front of it. He despised being photographed and, as often as he could, he used the same “ninja-like” skills he used to catch all of those hard-to-get photos he was known for to help him avoid being caught in any himself. Being “Timothy Drake-Wayne” meant there were number of press photo ops he just couldn’t avoid, and now and again the paparazzi would take an interest in him and snag random awkward photos as he traveled to and from WE work and events, but for the most part he had avoided being photographed as much as practically possible.

“Jason…Jason, please…” Tim begged, squeezing his eyes closed and pressing his head into Jason’s chest even harder, as if that would block out the existence of that painful image. “I _hate_ being photographed and that one makes me look so awful…”

“Oh so you can take 'em but you can’t take being in them?” Jason teased, wrapping his left arm around Tim and running a soothing hand up and down the small of Tim’s back.

“Please delete it. All three of them. For me.”

Jason quieted at this and his hand stilled. Tim felt Jason suck in a breath to respond, but the words - and the breath - seemed to stick in his throat as he stiffened underneath Tim. 

It was at this point that Tim noticed Jason’s heart rate start to pick up, beating out an increasingly urgent tattoo against Tim’s ear. When it didn’t slow and Jason still hadn’t let out the breath a moment later, Tim raised his head in concern. “Jason?”

Jason didn’t meet his eyes, instead he stared deliberately into the far corner of the ceiling as an uncharacteristic flush colored his face. Tim raised his head further, resting a hand on Jason’s chest and propping himself up on the other elbow.

“Tim…I-I will but…”

Somehow Jason’s pulse managed to pick up even more under Tim’s fingertips, the frantic rhythm underscoring just how flustered Jason was all of a sudden. Tim let his uncertain concern filter into his expression, but kept still and silent to allow Jason time to collect his thoughts.

“…I’ll delete them but…but…aughhhh!” Jason slammed his head back against the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, groaning. Tim sat the rest of the way up, exhaustion forgotten, as he studied his troubled lover.

“Jason? What’s up?”

Both of Jason’s hands rose to his face and there was a long sigh before he spoke again.

“I just…I really like those photos of you,” Jason responded, voice muffled behind his hands. “You’re smiling - real smiles - and how many photos do we really have of _that_ …but…”

“But what?”

Jason sighed again and let his hands drift up so he could grind the heels of his palms into his eyes. “But that’s not even why I want to keep them…” Tim ran an encouraging hand along Jason’s shoulder and Jason dropped his arms with what Tim hoped was the last sigh for a long while.

“Those are the only photos of you I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) I made that up - it’s not a real thing as far as I know, damn I hope not - and we can just assume Stephanie made it up too ;3 She just really wanted to see Tim smile, so she was willing to make up whatever it took to crack that composure.
> 
> My DCU tumblr sideblog is [redrobinfection](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/). Link for this work on tumblr: [here](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/post/148430380966/pieces-of-me-pt-1). Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of a two-part prompt fill combining six of the seven tumblr JayTim Week 2016 prompts into one fic. In part two: "Photography", "Redemption", and "Undercover" (kind of ;3).
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the wonderful redbirdcalling (inkshaming) who dragged me into this whole JayTim mess in the first place ;3

_“Those are the only photos of you I have.”_

_\---_

Tim blinked. "On that phone?"

"On that phone. On any phone. In any form," Jason answered bluntly. Tim raised his eyebrows at the claim and Jason rolled his eyes. "Well, of course I have a few blurry snapshots of you in uniform pinned to some wall somewhere. And I’m sure I could probably toss a rock out the window and hit a newspaper littering the ground that has your picture in it somewhere.

"But those are the only photos that I, personally, have of you. Ones I took. Of you as _you_ …not Robin or Red Robin or _Timothy Fucking Drake-Wayne,_ " Jason went on, sounding bitter until he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face once more. "Sorry, I just…"

"Jason, I'd never even thought about it…" Tim trailed off. "You've never mentioned wanting photos of me before. When did…" Tim let the question trail off as Jason flushed even deeper and pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"You've been taking photos of me for longer than I even knew you were alive, Tim." Jason ran a hand through his hair and stared into his lap, all bitterness in his voice gone, replaced by something Tim could only describe as a blend of exhaustion and wistfulness.

"When I found out about all those years, all those photos you took of me as Robin - when you showed me those photos and showed me versions of events I'd lived from perspectives I'd never considered…I dunno…I guess...I guess was jealous."

Jason ran a thumb over the scars and callouses of his other hand distractedly, eyes distant as he continued. "And then later on, after I, uh...made peace with the family - more or less - and we started to get to know one another, you started snapping even more photos of me - with your camera, with your phone - and I would sneak peeks at what came out the other end…"

Jason looked up then and startled Tim with the openness in his expression. "You found and captured sides of me I didn't think I had anymore - sides I didn’t even know I had at all. You defined me through your lens.  And you demonstrated how clearly you see me, how well you _know me,_ in spite of all of the masks.

"You _found me_ through your lens. And with those photographs you have proof of that - reminders of what I really am, who I really am… no, not proof… you have…" Jason trailed off, searching Tim's face blindly as he searched for the right words.

"You have pieces of me to save and carry around and relive whenever you want. But I don't have any of you. And I want to."

Jason blinked, then blushed as he turned his focus back on Tim. "I want to have pieces of you to carry with me; photos to remind me of you and remind me of the times we’ve spent together; images to refresh the memories when they get hazy."

He let out a long breath and tilted his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes. "I've been trying to find inconspicuous moments to snag photos of you, or good excuses to ask for a copy of a group photo or something, but so far it's been a total bust. I just never know when to pull out my phone or when you wouldn’t mind being photographed…"

Jason shook his head minutely against the headboard. "And then when Stephanie mentioned earlier that she was going to try to get a real human expression out of you before the night was out, I just couldn't help myself, even though I knew you hate being photographed, that you hate the feeling like you’re being caught with your guard down and you have no control over your image...

"I feel so bad for _not_ feeling bad about getting those shots. I'm so pleased with how those pictures turned out…" Jason tilted his head forward, shocking Tim further with how contritely he admitted, "...but I feel so bad for taking them without your consent when I _knew_ how much it makes you uncomfortable.”

Jason paused, then looked Tim straight in the eye. “I'm sorry. A few photos aren't worth upsetting you or betraying your trust." Jason pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and brought up the photos. "That's my bad. And I'm deleting them right now."

Tim darted out a hand, quickly wrapping his fingers around the device. He nodded to it wordlessly. Jason picked up on the unspoken request and allowed Tim to pluck the phone from his loose grip. Tim considered the displayed image for a long moment before flipping to the next and then, finally, the last, Jason’s favorite. Jason watched in silence.

After a long minute, Tim backed out of the photo - returning to the gallery - and swiped into the menu.

"Hey, babe, you know you can delete the photos from the full-screen view, right?" Jason murmured uncertainly, leaning in to assist.

"I know," Tim answered, deftly selecting the camera function from the menu. Jason blinked as the screen briefly mirrored the bed in front of them, before Tim toggled to the forward lens and stretched out an arm. He screwed up his face into an awkward grin, snapped a quick photo, selected the viewer, then angled the screen back towards Jason. "What do you think?" He asked, his grin warming into something a little more genuine at the honestly dumbfounded expression on his boyfriend’s face.

Jason stared at the image blankly for a moment until Tim's intent finally caught up to him. His expression crumpled into a troubled frown. "Babe… Babybird you don't- " he began slowly.

Tim blithely ignored his objections, returned the phone to camera mode, and began wiggling closer. He pressed himself up against Jason's side and stretched out an arm, struggling to hold the phone as far away as possible while keeping a finger in place to take the photo.

"Tim, you really don't have to-"

"You know,” Tim cut across him, laughing into the camera, “it should really be _you_ holding this phone, if we both want to fit into this selfie." Tim leaned even closer and smiled - a real smile, the second one in less than twenty-four hours - and that was enough to stun Jason into a halfway decent expression for the picture. Tim snapped the photo then brought the phone back to his lap, flipping to the gallery and making an approving sound before extending the phone back to Jason. Jason’s frown returned as he took the phone and considered the image.

"You didn't have to do this." Jason looked up to Tim. "You don't have to force yourself for me. I understand if being photographed makes you uncomfortable." Jason’s thumb hovered over the delete button, but Tim quickly reached out to stop him.

"I wanted to," Tim responded soberly. Jason looked up, searching Tim's face. He still seemed unconvinced.

"Tim…"

"I _want_ ed to, Jason," Tim repeated. "And I'm sorry." Tim dropped his gaze to where his fingers fiddled with the sheet pooled in his lap.

"I enjoy photography so much, myself... And I’ve taken for granted all the opportunities - not to mention your consent - to take photos of you, both in and out of costume... I really do have _so many_ photos of you…

"It's unbelievable that I’ve never considered that you might want pictures of me in return,” Tim admitted. “Or that anyone else might feel the same way I do when I capture moments I’ll want to save through the lens of my camera..." Tim let the words trail off, raising his eyes to meet Jason's stare unwaveringly.

"So, yeah, this is okay. I want you to take pictures of us - of me.” He paused, then added, “No matter how awful I feel I might look in them." Tim laughed and Jason visibly relaxed at the gesture. "I want to have pictures of us together, too," Tim admitted, the hint of a smile peeking through his hesitant expression.

Jason’s face lit up and he reached for Tim’s hand, squeezing it gently. Jason flipped through the night’s photos with a goofy little grin Tim was sure Jason didn’t even realize he was wearing, and Tim let himself sag back against Jason’s side, head resting on Jason’s shoulder as he watched quietly for a few moments.

"And I know it isn't much," Tim added in murmur, "But I hope this" - he gestured with their linked hands to the phone - "is a good start towards making it up to you."

Jason paused. "Babybird," he sighed, his expression amused and fond as he turned to consider the younger man. “I’ve never blamed you for being camera shy and you haven’t wronged me or whatever by taking pictures and giving none in return. You don’t need to try to ‘redeem yourself’ to me or whatever.”

“But I’ve been so self-centered about it... As if it’s really okay for me to take pictures of everyone but never let other people take them of me... Damn. How selfish and inconsiderate can I be...” Tim muttered disgustedly.

“Well, maybe it feels that way to you, but I’ve never had any problems with you taking pictures of me - well...” Jason paused. “Okay, maybe a little, right after I found out about your stint stalking the ‘Dynamic Duo’,” Jason teased lightly, smiling and prodding Tim with their linked hands until Tim couldn’t keep the frown on his face anymore.

“Jason! Stop, I’m se-”

“But,” Jason pushed on, turning somber, “that was more me being upset that I never noticed you were there shadowing us. The pictures themselves, and the fact that you had taken them, never bothered me. And all the pictures you’ve taken since then - even the ones I didn’t find out about until afterwards - don’t bother me.”

Tim blinked, then opened his mouth to protest, but Jason raised his voice and ran right over him. “Having my picture taken is just something that doesn’t bother me. Period. But it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. If it’s your preference to avoid being photographed, then that’s just how it is.” Jason shrugged.

“But-”

Jason made an annoyed sound but grinned down at him. “Look. I don’t mind being photographed. You do. Those are personal preferences. It’s okay for us to feel differently about something, as long we’re up-front about it, right?” Jason asked, smiling down at him jauntily.

Tim had to fight down a jerk-knee reaction to laugh at the ridiculous expression on Jason’s face so he could consider Jason’s take on the situation seriously. Logically, Jason’s assertions made sense, but it still felt to Tim like he had let Jason down; if not with the lack of pictures itself, then for never even considering Jason’s feelings on the matter in the first place.

"You have nothing to make up to me and nothing to prove,” Jason said, cutting into his thoughts. Tim opened his mouth. “Really," Jason added, his teasingly bright smile mellowing to a more genuine grin. Slowly, Tim returned the fond grin, huffed a laugh for his own stubbornness, and nodded his acquiescence.

" _However_ ,” Jason deadpanned, drawing out the word, “so long as you _want_ to offer me snapshots like these" - he waved the phone with a pleased expression - "then I'm perfectly content to take them."

Tim laughed. “Definitely. Take, uhhhh... all the snapshots you want. Anytime.”

“Ok, ok, ok let’s not get carried away,” Jason replied with a grimace and a long-suffering expression. “Even _I_ would have a problem if someone tried to take pictures of me at any hour of the day, in any position.”

“Uhhhh...”

“No, don’t even go there,” Jason cut in, shaking his head. “Taking pictures of me as Robin doesn’t count. You took a lot of pictures of me without my knowledge, but you never took a _bad_ picture of me.”

“Well...”  
  
Jason rolled his eyes. “You’ve never tried to take photos of me right after I wake up or on the toilet or after I’ve fucked up and come back bruised and dripping blood.”  
  
“Ok, yeah, fair,” Tim laughed.  
  
“So...yeah. For now, how about we stick to occasional selfies and casual shots of each other when we hang in private? I’ll ask first in any other setting. Sound cool?” **  
**

Jason waited until Tim nodded then reached awkwardly with the hand holding the phone to flick the lamp on his side of the bed off, plunging them into semi-darkness. "Come on, Babybird, I'm beat. It's about time we go 'undercover'," Jason said with a wink. He pulled the sheets up around them and wrapped an arm around Tim to pull him down. Tim shook his head at the dorky quip, but allowed Jason to pull him in, curling in close so that he could rest his head on Jason's chest once more.

Tim had almost drifted off when the low rumble of a laugh under his cheek abruptly pulled him back. He lifted his head groggily and cracked an eye to see Jason holding his phone over his head, swiping through the recent photos. Jason stopped on the last picture, the one of both of them - Tim smiling genuinely for the second time in less than six hours while Jason looked like someone had punched him in the face - and murmured, "Almost beautiful."

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Tim grumbled, half-amused and half-offended, pulling away to squint at the other man in the darkness.

Jason chuckled again and curled upwards to plant a soft kiss on Tim's lips, then pulled him back down as he responded playfully, "Almost as beautiful as what I’m privileged to see with my own two eyes every day I’m with you." **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. It took me waaaaay to long to get that edited and out to you guys. (Life has been craaaazy XP). Thanks for sticking in there for part two!
> 
> My DCU tumblr sideblog is [redrobinfection](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/). Link for this work on tumblr: [here](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/post/151168796561/pieces-of-me-pt-2). Thanks for reading!


End file.
